Minos
Minos was continental world that was the capitol of the Confederacy of Advanced Synthetic Technobeings. Overview A world with a size 2x that of Earth. It orbits a blue star and features warm summers and relatively mild winters (snow is infrequent but it does happen). It has a population of 4 billion and most heavy industry is concealed beneath the surface of the planet, allowing much of the natural beauty to remain unmolested outside of cities. The planetary capital, and the central oligarchical governing body are all housed within the massive Royal Palace in the city of Radomir. People The Caseal of Minos are a race of sentient mechanical beings created by a pre-historic human-like species who each went extinct due to an incurable disease. Just as with modern humans, the Hyur as they were called had a variety of cultures, many of which rubbed off onto their Caseal creations. Though Caseal do act at varying levels of maturity, Caseal children do not exist as per their unorthodox methods of reproduction. A newly formed mature Caseal is innately given the knowledge needed to survive and live properly via an unknown network of information which downloads data to their brains during their body's formation. Another side effect of their reproduction methods is lack of any familial recognition beyond the concept of "siblings" ie. two or more Caseal who bonded closely during the early days of activation. The average home is a rather spartan abode consisting of really only items needed for daily living. A space for recreational activities (bots get bored too), one for oil bath cleaning, and space for storage, work, or whatever else the occupant may need at the time. There are no bedrooms, but rather a space for a diagnostic bed and spare parts. Etiquette Caseal etiquette is simple compared to some other cultures. Bowing is not required unless addressing a high ranking member of government (such as the Princesses). Caseal are generally hospitable and friendly to newcomers, a result of their innate curiosity. In light of this, it is a great insult to refer to a Caseal as "stupid". The synthetic people are also rather warm due to their mechanical nature, but they value personal space as much as anyone else so don't be rude and hug one just because you feel chilly. At least, not without asking first. Cuisine Caseal have zero need for organic food dishes, but due to their nanomachine nature are capable of self-repair. A common fluid for self-repair is a bland, tasteless stimulant drink. Caseal do not have any need for organic food dishes, so culinary dishes exist solely for the enjoyment of immigrant species' who may visit largely foreigner-occupied businesses such as restaurants, hotels, and of course permanent organic housing if custom-built Religion Most Caseal are atheistic, but as with any being, can be convinced into conversion of a faith. Despite their atheistic nature, the Caseal do hold a set of beliefs dictating that all organisms have value precisely because of their existence within a universe of "infinite potential failures". Despite their official dismissal of religious faith in higher beings, they do search for scientific evidence of any higher beings. If so many people believe in such things there must be some truth worth finding, right? Sports Caseal feel the need. The need for speed. The art of vehicular racing has been around for as long as the concept of mounting a being onto another being has existed, and the Caseal embrace the sport of speed. Racing leagues are many, and credits are made and lost on races of all types from Zero-G jet racing to land-locked formula and rally. A sport of the mind as much as it is of the body, they believe racing to be the ultimate test of an engineer's prowess and a driver's understanding of their machine. A yearly race championship known as the "Redline" competition is held and is a dangerous and daunting multi-terrain race of which the very best of the best compete for a large cash prize. Contestants are expected to be at their very best so engine and chassis restrictions are few. Military While the average Caseal is only about as strong as a cyberized human civilian, the CAST provides members of its military with military grade armored bodies, actuators, and shielding and weapons systems in some cases. Terminator Death Machines are reserved for military duties only. Category:Planets Category:CAST